The Thinking Cap Returns
by Auda Reiss
Summary: Todo lo que ocurrió en el segundo año de Harry... visto por el Sombrero Seleccionador y sus habitantes. TRADUCCIÓN... sisi del fic de Andrea13


¡Alohomora! Un caramelito que encontré en la pàgina 10 del Google buscando slash de Sally/Godric. Nada que ver con el otro fic que traduzco. Yo SOLO traduzco, este es de Andrea13, cuyo mail es ra1013 arroba yahoo punto com (si, ya sé queda cutre, pero es la única forma de ponerlo en fanfiction). Así que si queréis escribirle un review, ya sabéis, a esta dirección. The Thinking Cap Returns (El retorno del Sombrero Pensante) 

-¿Me lo parece a mí o este es el grupo más pequeño que jamás hayamos tenido? -

-En estos últimos años parece que cada vez se van reduciendo más y más. -

-Vosotros dos, si hicierais vuestras investigaciones mientras disponemos de las _mentes_ de estos niños para explorarlas en vez de ir en busca de –con perdón las estupideces "audaces" o "astutas" – que han hecho a lo largo de su vida, quizás descubriríais algo. La mayoría de de estos niños nacieron justo _antes _de que la guerra acabara. ¿Quién se pone a tener montones de niños en medio de una guerra? -

La voz de Rowena era agria al reprender a los hombres, pero Godric y Salazar no parecieron muy compungidos cuando dijeron a coro "Si, Mami".

Helga resopló.

-De verdad, vosotros dos no creceréis nunca. -

-Mil años sin otra cosa que hacer que escuchar a niños de once años. – Replicó Godric de golpe. –Además, uno solo es tan viejo como se siente. -

-Y puesto que ninguno de nosotros ha dejado de tener _cuerpo _–Se interpuso Rowena, dando la sensación de que hacia rodar sus ojos –vosotros dos podéis sentiros tan juveniles como queráis.

-Seria muy aburrido estar aquí después de todo este tiempo si fuéramos magos serios y formales todo el rato. –Expuso Godric, con gran seriedad. –Relájate, Rowena. Parece que casi ya hemos terminado con este grupo. -

-Y _hablando _de quién tiene montones de niños en medio de una guerra, -Dijo de repente Salazar, al parecer muy emocionado. –¡He aquí una Weasley! -

-Oh, que tierno. Por fin tuvieron una chica. Su madre debe haberse puesto contentísima. – Arrulló Helga.

-Recuerda lo que acordamos el año pasado, Godric. ¡Esta es MIA! –Dijo Salazar fieramente. –No voy a dejar que me robes otro. -

-Yo nunca acordé nada. –Protestó Godric rápidamente. –TU lo dijiste. ¡No voy a entregar a alguien que es Gryffindor _hasta la médula _solo porque tu estas celoso! -

-¡No es una Gryffindor! Mira esa ambición que tiene -quiere destacar de entre su familia, quiere que un chico se fije en ella. Ambición moderada, por ahora, pero muy fuerte para una chica de su edad. Y tiene algo... solo que no puedo acabar de ponerle el dedo encima. -

-Tu ya no _tienes _dedos. –Resopló Godric. –Y solo estás haciendo que demos rodeos. ¡Mírala, es absolutamente intrépida, sin temor! No es que me sorprenda, tras haber tenido que lidiar con esos hermanos suyos. –Godric se rió entre dientes calurosamente. –¡Ves, te _dije _que esos gemelos encajaban perfectamente en mi casa! -

Salazar gruñó y refunfuñó.

-NO me recuerdes lo de los gemelos ahora. Y la chica apenas si es intrépida. Está aterrorizada por ese hablante de pársel que me robaste el año pasado. -

-Eso es distinto. A ella _le gusta_. –

-Si este es el enfoque Gryffindor de lo romántico, estoy impresionado de que tu casa haya aguantado tanto. Espera, ¿es _este _el porqué de tunecesidad de acoger a todos esos nacidos de Muggle? ¿Ni siquiera ha sido suficiente la reproducción de sangres pura? -

-_Ahora _solo estas siendo desagradable. -

-¿Funciona? -

-Chicos, -Rowena habló secamente –antes de que continuéis toda la noche en la misma línea, TENEMOS una Selección que acabar. -

-Vale. Pon la chica en Gryffindor. –

-¡No! –Espeteó Salazar –Os lo digo, tiene algo... -

-Si no puedes darme más razones que "tiene algo", me la quedo. -

-¡Otra vez no! ¿Rowena, Helga? -

-Lo siento, Salazar querido, pero de verdad creo que Godric tiene razón. –Dijo Helga dulcemente- Ya sé que querías un Weasley, pero siempre habrá otro más. -

-¡Pero es la más joven! Y de verdad hay algo... convincente respecto a ella. ¿No lo veis? –

-Siempre hay una generación siguiente. –Añadió Rowena. –Hay Weasleys para todos. Quizás la próxima vez. -

El sombrero gritó "GRYFFINDOR" y Ginny Weasley suspiró aliviada mientras le tendía el sombrero a la siguiente persona y trotaba para unirse a sus animados hermanos en la mesa de Gryffindor.

Pero incluso mientras ella hacia muecas para tranquilizarse la cara y ponerse cómoda con sus nuevos compañeros de casa, Salazar aun murmuraba, "Hay algo... pero no puedo decir qué..."

-Me aburro. -

-Lo has dicho como mínimo diez veces hoy. De verdad, Salazar, este es el momento perfecto para la reflexión y el discurrir de los pensamientos. -

-He estado reflexionando y pensando durante mil años, Rowena. –Rebatió cortante. –Ya he reflexionado sobre todos los pensamientos profundos que puedo pensar, y ¡me ABURRO! -

-¡Tengo una idea! –Sugirió Helga alegremente.

-AHORA es cuando me arrepiento de ser una mente sin cuerpo atrapada en un sombrero. ¡No puedo _estrangularte _por ser tan alegre! -

-¡Oh deja de ser tan gruñón! Me amenazabas con hacer esto todo el rato cuando NO ERAMOSvoces sin cuerpo, y nunca lo hiciste. Bueno y ahora –continuó vivamente –si estáis tan aburridos, ¡podemos preparar la canción del próximo año!-

-¿Quién tuvo la genial idea de CANTAR cada año? –Gruñó Godric.

Tres voces le contestaron a coro.

-¡TU! -

-Motivo por el que –Añadió Salazar sedosamente –nunca se debería conjurar un hechizo complicado mientras se está ¡medio BORRACHO! -

-Yo NO estaba medio borracho. Solo tomé un poquito de hidromiel. –Lanzó Godric en defensa.

-_Yo _creo que es una idea encantadora. –Interrumpió Helga antes de que los dos hombres pudieran liarse... bueno, lo más parecido a golpes que dos mentes sin cuerpo pudieran. – ¡Es muy divertido! Y a los niños les encanta; pensar en los maravillosos recuerdos que les quedan durante los siguientes años. ¡Vamos, nunca es temprano para empezar la siguiente! Salazar, este año podríamos describirte como alto, moreno y guapo. -

-¿De verdad? –El mago parecía animado por la promesa. –Pero Rowena dice que es una mala idea teniendo en cuenta mi actual reputación. -

-¡Tonterías! ¡Yo creo que es fantástico! Estoy segura de que todos entenderán la metáfora. –Prometió Helga a la ligera. –Ahora venga, vamos a—Digo, ¿qué pasa? Es de lejos demasiado pronto para que sea la hora de un nueva Selección. ¿Quién es este chico? -

-Es el joven hablante de pársel del año pasado ¿recuerdas? –Dijo Rowena, con voz intrigada. –Oh, mirad lo poco que está estudiando. _Sabía _que iba a echar a perder su mente en Gryffindor. –Rió tontamente. –Oh, pobrecito, ¡teme que lo hayamos puesto en la casa equivocada! -

-¡Como si hubiérAMOS cometido algún error! –Dijo Godric sin aliento. –Está en la casa _perfecta_. -

Mientras, Salazar estaba brincando tan felizmente como una mente sin cuerpo puede brincar y gritándole al sombrero:

-¡SI! ¡Nunca es tarde para trasferirte, ya sabes! ¡Vamos, chaval, solo di la palabra y estarás allí donde perteneces! -

Godric emitió un sonido agudamente ofendido (o posiblemente grosero; era difícil de determinar) y gritó:

-¡Ah, no, eso si que no! ¡Es MIO! No te lo escu... ¡Se ha sacado el sombrero! ¿Y si te ha CREIDO?-

-¡Pues estará en el lugar al que pertenece! - "

-¡NO voy a permitir que me robes uno de mis alumnos! -

-Cómo si fueras quien para hablar, Señor "he tenido todos los Weasley en los últimos 86 años". Incluso cuando estaba CLARO que encajaban más en mi casa. ¡Ese tal Percy tenía un plan para convertirse en Ministro de Magia con ONCE años! ¿Cuánto más ambiciosos tienen que ser para que pueda quedármelos? -

-AÚN estas con lo de esa muchacha, Ginny, de este año? ¡Quejarte, quejarte y quejarte, eso es TODO lo que haces! Aun estarás pensando en esto dentro de mil...-

-Oh CÁLLATE, Godric. ¡Llevas fastidiándome desde el Renacimiento! -

-¿Tanto tiempo me ha costado? -

-¡Antes de esto te ignoraba! -

-Muy bien, estoy pensando en algo... ¡negro! -

-Un tejón. –Dijeron a coro tres voces.

Helga lloriqueó.

-Bueno, no tenéis que decirlo como si fuera tan _obvio. _–Dijo con voz herida. –_Podría _haber elegido cualquier otra cosa esta vez. -

-Helga, llevas trescientos años escogiendo lo mismo. –Replicó Rowena en un tono sufrido.

-Motivo por el que ahora seria el momento perfecto para escoger otra cosa. –

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Pido perdón. ¿QUÉ escogiste? –

Hubo una pausa larga, entonces Helga admitió con voz baja:

-Un tejón. ¡Pero PODRÍA haber escogido cualquier otra cosa! -

Un trío de gemidos surgieron ante este pronunciamiento.

Helga tuvo una rabieta.

-De verdad. Al menos, ¡lo _intento_!Esto se vuelve muy aburrido entre Selección y Selección. Al menos _yo _no me paso todo el rato enfurruñándome por pequeños agravios. -

-Yo NO me enfurruño. Sucede solo que pienso que los hablantes de pársel son lo suficientemente raros como para que se me concediera derecho a tener... -

-¿Te importaría DEJAR ya lo del Potter ese? –Espeteó Godric exasperado. –El chico ya está seleccionado. Ya esta hecho. He permitido que TE quedaras con algunos alumnos que eran Gryffindors de todo corazón, y no me has pillado años después quejándome al respeto. _Sigo _diciendo que ese chico Snape... -

-Te estoy ignorando de nuevo. -

-Bien. Quizás ahora tenga un poco de paz y... -

_\Ayúdame__..., ayúdame..., ¡Ayúdame, por favor!/ _

Los Fundadores se quedaron pasmados en silencio al oír de golpe la voz delgada suplicándoles.

-¡Es _Potter_ otra vez! –Exclamó Rowena. -¡No creo que hayamos _visto _un alumno tan a menudo! -

-¿Dónde demonios estamos? ¿Y de dónde viene este BASILISCO?! –Chilló Helga.

Salazar tosió.

-¿Er, no os lo dije? Ah... de cualquier modo... ¡Ah-HAH! _He aquí _loque pasaba con esa chica Weasley. _Sabía _que Riddle iba a ser un problema. Por eso no quiero mestizos. -

-¿DEJASTE UN BASILISCO EN EL COLEGIO?! -

-Auch. ¡Ah, prioridades! Mantened primero vivo al chico, ya me chillareis luego ¿eh? –Sugirió Salazar frenéticamente.

-Oh. Bien. Vamos a ayudarlo ahora que somos ¡VOCES SIN CUERPO DENTRO DE UN SOMBRERO! –Gritó Godric

Salazar siseó.

-¿Y porqué el chico no se limita a intentar _hablar _con... Godric, ¿le has dejado caer una ESPADA en la cabeza? -

-Encantador, ¡dale al chico una conmoción cerebral en vez de ayuda! –Espeteó Helga.

Godric protestó.

-¡Se suponía que iba a agacharse! -

-Este es el problema de escoger a los estudiantes según la valentía y no la inteligencia. -

-¡CIERRA el pico, Rowena! -

-¿Como puede uno agacharse cuando un sombrero empieza a tirarle cosas en la cabeza? – Preguntó Salazar secamente.

-...¡Esto no es lo que importa! Si solo se hubiera vuelto a poner el sombrero, podríamos descubrir que está pasando... -

-No pod_emos _hacer gran cosa, a no ser que Godric tenga otra espada escondida por ahí y no nos lo haya dicho. –Puntualizó Rowena, con lógica. –Así que, Salazar, acerca este basilisco... -

-Odio esta espera. -

-Apenas si hemos hecho OTRA cosa que esperar en todos estos años, Helga. Seguramente ya te has acostumbrado. -

-¡No tiene _nada _que ver, Rowena! Normalmente esperamos un acontecimiento _feliz_. ¡Ahora lo que esperamos es descubrir si nuestro querido pequeño hablante de pársel y la chica Weasley han SOBREVIVIDO! -

-Ya se que no te gustaba que se los hubiera puesto en Gryffindor, Salazar, ¿pero un intento de ASESINATO?! –Gruñó Godric, deseando volver a tener un cuerpo para así poder dar vueltas o al menos pegar con el pie en el suelo impacientemente.

-¡Por milésima vez, _yo _no lo he hecho! –Protestó Salazar. –Os DIJE que ese mestizo no traería nada más que problemas, ¡pero NO! Todo lo que dijisteis fue "Expande tus horizontes, Salazar". "En esta vida hay más cosas aparte de los sangrelímpias, Salazar." ¡HAH! -

-¡Mirad! –Exclamó Helga de repente. -¡Pelo! Es... no, no es el hablante de pársel. ¡Oh mirad, es Albus! -

-¡Albus! Gracias a Dios. –Exclamó Godric agradecido. –Siempre ha sido uno de mis preferidos. Un chico brillante. ¿Cómo está mi hablante de pársel? -

-¡Albus! Te saludaría si tuviera manos. –Dijo Salazar con alegria.

_\He creído conveniente agradeceros vuestra ayuda. __Estaréis felices de saber que tanto el señor Potter como la señorita Weasley han salido intactos de su apuro./_

El sombrero se llenó de vítores aliviados.

-¡Oh, SABIA que todo iría bien! –Exclamó Helga.

-No estabas tan confiada hacia un momento. –Señaló Rowena, pero lloriqueando si aun tuviera cuerpo.

_\También el basilisco ha encontrado su fin. El señor Potter desea darte las gracias por la espada, Godric./_

-Que chico tan educado. –Dijo Godric todo orgulloso. -¿Lo ves? _Sabía _que era demasiado bueno para ser tuyo, Salazar. -

-Realmente deberías dejar de recrearte solo porque TU alumno se ha convertido en Director. –Espeteó Salazar. – ¡Yo NO pretendía que se usara el basilisco contra los estudiantes! -

_\Una pequeña advertencia al respeto habría sido todo un detalle, Salazar. Pero nos las hemos arreglado. El joven señor Potter ya está desarrollando todo su potencial./ _

-En MI casa. –Añadió Godric engreídamente.

Salazar solo refunfuñó.

_\__Sería mejor que me fuera. Tengo un banquete de celebración al que atender. Que tengáis un buen verano./_

-¡Gracias, Albus! –Canturrearon Rowena y Helga a coro mientras el Director se sacaba el Sombrero. Godric de algún modo se las arregló para transmitir una ancha sonrisa sin tener cara.

-Deja de regodearte, Godric. –Refunfuñó Salazar. –No es que QUISIERA que los alumnos estuvieran en peligro. -

-Oh si, esto me recuerda... –Ronroneó Rowena. –Salazar, querido... -

Helga cogió el relevo y dijo en una voz terriblemente dulce:

-Puesto que ya no tenemos que preocuparnos más por los estudiantes, creo que es el momento de que tengamos una pequeña charla sobre lo que es o no adecuado dejar en el colegio. -

-Y sobre la importancia de confiar cosas como esta a tus compañeros fundadores –Añadió Godric de modo agrio.

Salazar se aclaró la garganta nerviosamente.

-... vais a hacer que me arrepienta, ¿no? -

-¿Nosotros? –Preguntó Helga inocentemente.

-En verdad no nos tienes nada de confianza, ¿no? –Dijo Rowena dulcemente.

Godric se rió entre dientes peligrosamente y añadió:

-Quizás solo un poquito... -

Salazar soltó un quejido.

-¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo, de ACUERDO!! Yo, Salazar Slytherin, por la presente me pido perdón por haber construido una cámara secreta y haber criado en ella un basilisco, aun cuando solo INTENTABA proteger... -

-¡Cíñete al escrito! –Espeteó Rowena.

Salazar suspiró.

-Muy bien. Por haber construido una cámara secreta y haber criado en ella un basilisco, por tener secretos al margen de mis... queridos... amigos... -

-Quines te soportan sin que les importe lo muy insoportable que puedas llegar a ser... –Añadió Helga.

-O cuantos de mis estudiantes intentes robarme, corromper o asesinar... –Se entrometió Godric con firmeza.

-¡No es MI culpa que ese... trozo de Nemrod de Riddle usara mi pobre basilisco para intentar matar a nacidos de muggles! Ella solo tenia que... -

-¡Sin _excusas_! –Rugió Godric. –Una estudiante _murió _y media dozena más CASI lo hacen, cuales fueran tus intenciones. Ahora sigue con eso. Y más te vale que cumplas con tu palabra. -

Un sufrido suspiro.

-¡MUY BIEN! Yo, Salazar Slytherin, por la presente pido perdón por haber construido una cámara secreta y haber criado en ella un basilisco, por tener secretos al margen de mis queridos amigos, quienes me aguantan sin que les importe lo muy insoportable que pueda llegar a ser, y por de algún modo inspirar a un estudiante chiflado a usar mi nombre como justificación por convertirse en un megalómano. ¡HALA! ¿Satisfechos? -

-Hmm... si, creo que si. –Dijo Helga toda consideradora. -¿Rowena? -"

-Estas perdonado, pero me reservo el derecho a recorrer a el en otra ocasión. ¿Godric? -

-Mientras no tenga OTRO cuarto escondido por ahí con otra enorme y terrorífica bestia esperando a ser descubierta... –Dijo Godric recelosamente.

-¡Cualquier otra bestia enorme y terrorífica por ahí probablemente pertenece a TU mediogigante! -

-No creo que ESTES en condiciones de insultar a MIS alumnos en este momento, Salazar. -

-¡He pedido perdón! –

-Y nosotros lo hemos aceptado. –Dijo Helga dulcemente. -¿_De acuerdo_, Godric? -

Godric refunfuñó un poco, pero al final dijo a regañadientes:

-Disculpas aceptadas. ¡Limítate a no volver a hacerlo! -

-Oh, y es muy tentador, también. –Dijo Salazar secamente. –Después de todo, hay muchas travesuras posibles para una mente sin cuerpo dentro de un sombrero... -

-Siempre podemos intentar dejar caer cosas en la cabeza de los alumnos en medio de una Selección. –Señaló Helga, su voz llena de malicia.

-¡Eh! –Protestó Godric con voz fuerte, aunque estaba riendo. -¡Eso fue una emergencia! -

The End

**Como no sé si todo el mundo sabe quien es Nemrod… una pequeña aclaración. Yo tampoco tenía ni idea. Al parecer es un personaje bíblico destacado porque tras el diluvio universal (que Dios nos mandó por portarnos mal y pelearnos entre nosotros) fue el primero que empezó a pelearse de nuevo con todo quisqui. El diccionario no pone ninguna traducción y a mi ahora lo que me escama es saber si en inglés tiene un significado figurado… ya ****sabéis algo como "ser un Nemrod" para decir que te encanta meterte con todo el mundo o es cosecha propia de la autora.**

**Cuando lo acabé de traducir me di cuenta que ****había una primera parte...XD si esta tiene éxito la traduciré...**

**Recordad: éxitoreviews.**

**Un beso**

**Giomar**


End file.
